


Burning Up (For You Baby)

by ahminjoon



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Michael, Dirty Talk, M/M, Object Penetration, Rimming, Rough Sex, drumsticks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahminjoon/pseuds/ahminjoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Michael closes the door behind them, Ashton roughly pushes him against the nearest wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Up (For You Baby)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Burning Up by Jonas Brothers ;) I know lol
> 
> And sorry if I forgot to tag something!

**Burning Up (For You Baby)**

The moment Michael closes the door behind them, Ashton roughly pushes him against the nearest wall. Michael loses his breath for a second when his face collides on the cold surface. Ashton's body completely connected to Michael's, with his hard dick pressing against Michael's ass.

"Fucking slut," Ashton's husky voice penetrates his ear and Michael shudders with the warm breath on his neck.

"Do you think that was funny? Hum?" Ashton asks and thrusts against his ass and the guitarist whimpers with the pressure, his body painfully hitting the hard wall. Michael pushes his palms on the hard surface to try and put some space between him and it but Ashton holds his waist firmly not letting him move.

"I will show you what's funny when I wreck your slutty ass." He thrusts his hips again. Michael's dick is already hard and the friction with the wall feels weirdly good making him moan. And Ashton's words, shit, if he continues with this Michael will come in his pants embarrassingly soon.

"Yeah, Ash. Are you going to show me now? Or just talk?" Michael's voice comes out breathless which is a little pathetic since they'are still fully clothed but Ashton has this effect on him.

When the older man doesn't answer, Michael laughs provocative and push his body back. Ashton grunts behind him and gives a stronger thrust and the younger man's laugh dies on his throat.

"You better shut up," Ashton gruffs. He bites the end of Michael's neck, taking one hand from the blond waist and holding Michael's hair and then pushing his face on the wall. Michael's whimpers are loud and needy, his body squirming and trying to shove Ashton away. But Ashton is stronger than him.

"So first you flirt like a fucking whore with Casey all day," Ashton's teeth meet his neck's skin again, "Then you put this tight pants and try to get everyone's attention wiggling your ass around," Ashton harshly pushes his hair and thrust his dick against his ass one more time, Michael moans, mouth wide open. "And that shit, you licking my drumstick in the middle of the show, that's was low Michael, even for you." One more bite, stronger than the other ones. Michael's knows that his neck will bruise so bad and he can't wait to see it the next day.

Michael can only moan, his eyes wet from the pain in his neck and his dick so hard that the grinding on the wall becomes torturous.

Yes, Michael had tried to provoke Ashton all day. But he didn't think that Ashton was going to be this mad. Michael only wanted to make the older man a little angry and excited so he would fuck him good tonight.

Michael loves when Ashton is rough with him, but the drummer rarely does it without a little incentive, afraid of losing control. But Michael, oh Michael wants Ashton to lose control every day.

"You fucking cockslut, I bet you can't wait to have my dick inside of you, hum?" Michael can't even breath with Ashton's hoarse voice calling him names, so when Ashton takes one step back, Michael finally takes a deep breath before looking over his shoulders at him.

"Ash," Michael's calls looking at the older man that is now looking for something in his bag.

"Pants off. Now." Ashton says not even looking at Michael. And Michael doesn't think twice before obeying, happy to free his leaking dick. He backs away from the wall a bit and unzips his pants starting to push it down with difficulty since they are so tight. Michael had bought it one size too small just to mess with Ashton's head and it worked.

But before Michael could lower his pants below his tights Ashton is back on his shoulders pushing him on the wall again. Michael gasps when his cheek hits the cold wall.

"You're so slow, do I have to do everything?" Ashton's hands push Michael's black boxers down fast, making his clothes a mess stuck on his knees.

And then Ashton's long fingers are gripping one cheek of Michael's bare ass, his nails hurting the sensitive and pale flesh. Michael cries out throwing his head back, placing it on Ashton's shoulders.

"Gonna make you scream so much tonight, babe," Ashton whispers in his ear.

"A-Ash... Please." He begs, voice shaking. He needs to be touched so bad, he can't deal with any more teasing.

Ashton takes pity on the younger man and stops putting pressure against him, backing his body away just enough so he can open his own pants with one hand. The noise of the unzipping makes Michael's heart beat faster. He really is a cockslut and all he wants is Ashton's thick and big dick inside of him, fucking him so good that he can feel it for days.

Michael turns his head to look at Ashton, he is putting lube - that he must have got on his bag - on his fingers, his hair all over the place, face flushed. It's such a sexy view. Michael bites his lower lip and looks at Ashton's dick, leaking and angrily red, Michael wants to put it in his mouth and suck it until his jaw hurts. There is nothing better than the taste of it.

Ashton follows his eyes and smirks, "Push that ass out for me." He says and Michael obeys. He rests his cheek on the wall shivering at the cold feeling and push his ass at Ashton's direction hearing the older man chuckle.

"So eager." Ashton mocks and Michael blush a little, soon lubed fingers are circling his opening, teasing him.

Ashton's free hand grasps his ass cheek to keep them apart. Michael pushes his ass more at his fingers which gain him a sharp slap on his ass. And then another one.

But before Michael complains, Ashton pushes two fingers at once inside of him. Michael yelp at the sudden stretch, clenching around Ashton's long fingers with a long moan.

Ashton waits for Michael's muscles to relax before he starts to scissor his fingers. His other hand spanking his ass playful and them squeezing it after. Michael's legs are shaking slightly and if it wasn't the wall he probably would be on the floor now.

When Ashton pushes three fingers inside of him, Michael is already a mess of moans and whimpers, he needs more and his dick needs something. Michael doesn't wait for Ashton and takes one hand off the wall and into his painfully hard dick, starting to jerk himself off slowly releasing a sigh at the pleasuring feeling.

Ashton's fingers fuck him steadily, hitting his prostate a few times and the feeling of the fingers inside of him and his own hands on his dick make Michael get lost in the blissful moment, moaning low in the wall for a few minutes. But Michael still wants more.

"Como on, Ash. Fuck me already." Michael's says breathily. And he expects another slap for his words but that doesn't come. What he hears is Ashton getting on his knees behind him.

"Ash?" The older man doesn't answer and both of his hand's are now holding Michael's ass cheeks wide open, he can feel Ashton's warm breath on his opening. The younger man whines at what it's to come.

His whole body shudders when Ashton's hot tongue touches his crack leaving a wet trail when he traces it from the end of his spine until his balls, repeating the movement a few times. Michael is whimpering his name again and again. Ashton tightens his hold in his ass pushing them apart the maximum it goes, his nails almost ripping Michael's skin with his hard grip.

Ashton starts to press his tongue on Michael already open and lubed hole. Michael clenches his opening with a loud moan and Ashton's tongue circles it on a torturous pace until Michael relaxes again then Ashton's tongue is inside of him one more time.

Michael has to let go of his dick to hold the wall with his two hands, his legs shaking so much it's almost impossible to still be standing. His throat feeling raw from all the noises that are leaving him.

His dick hurts so much, desperate for touch. Michael does the only thing he can and humps the air after some friction which only makes Ashton tongue-fuck his ass faster and grips his cheeks more firmly.

Michael closes his wet eyes and with a throaty moan, he comes untouched. He is breathing like he had just finished a marathon and his body goes slack, legs weak and he can barely hold himself on the wall but Ashton is still licking his hole and moaning softly against it.

Now that Michael finally come he can feel how his shirt is sticking to his sweaty skin, his pants hurting his tights were they are stuck in a huge mess and it's just too much for Michael.

"Ashton. Ashton stop." Ashton stops the moment the words are out of Michael's mouth. He gets up and hugs the guitarist from behind, his hard dick poking Michael's aching ass.

"You're being so good to me, babe. I can almost forget how much of a whore you were today." Ashton whispers out of breath on his ear and kisses Michael's neck gently.

"Do you want to stop for today? Or want to go to bed so I can fuck your beautiful ass? Hum?" Ashton's puts his hands beneath Michael's shirt caressing his abdomen and that's all it takes for Michael's soft dick to give a twitch of interest.

"Bed... Bed, Ash." The drummer laughs and turns Michael to face him. Ashton's face is sweaty, his lips swollen and red. He looks like... a fucking sin. Michael launches and kisses him hungrily, his hands holding Ashton's messy and fluffy hair.

Ashton lets himself be kissed for a few seconds before he breaks the contact and takes his hands to Michael's shirt pushing them off. Then he kisses Michael again tasting his mouth like it was the first time, while touching his torso and brushing his fingers on Michael's hard nipples.

When they stop kissing, they are both out of breath. Michael dick is half hard already and Ashton's dick look painfully hard and leaking.

The drummer takes his shirt off then kicks his boots and pants off too. Michael follows him and when they're both naked Ashton pushes the guitarist to the bed taking a moment to look at him. Michael whimper under the gaze.

"Want to fuck you like the slut you are, babe. On your hands and knees." After he says it, Ashton hurries to help Michael to the position he wants him, stroking Michael's whole body and the younger man takes a deep breath with his body full of goosebumps.

Ashton kneels behind him, the only sounds in the room coming from Michael loud breath and the lid of the tube of lube being open. A moment passes and Ashton's hard and lubed dick starts to push against Michael's opening. He shivers when Ashton's head breaks his passage, dropping his head into the mattress.

Ashton sinks more inside of him with a throaty moan and his hands go to Michael's waist, holding it lazily.

The intrusion stinks but the stretch feel amazing. Ashton doesn't give Michael time to just before he starts to thrust inside of him, Michael whine as the burn increases but with a harder thrust Ashton hits his prostate making Michael whine turns into a loud moan.

The younger man opens his legs more and pushes his ass against Ashton's thrusts and the drummer fucks him harder and faster, slamming their bodies together, their moans getting louder and their hearts beating faster.

Ashton's hands find Michael's abandoned dick and he starts to stroke the younger man, synchronizing it with the movements of his hips and Michael is lost in a world of pleasure, he can't think or move, he can only take everything that Ashton is giving him and scream the drummer's name.

"Mikey," Ashton's voice takes Michael from his stupor and he moans Ashton's name louder. "How much did you like licking my drumstick?" He asks between strong thrusts and when Michael doesn't answer he slaps the guitarist's ass. "Did you enjoyed it? Hum?" He asks again, his voice breathless and low.

"Yes. I-I love it." Michael forces the words out. He can't think while Ashton's hands are on his dick and his ass is being fucked like that.

"Good... Then you will love when I fuck my drumsticks in your used, full if my come and gaping hole." Michael's brain stops for a moment, because fuck, that is hot, that is so fucking hot. And he can only cry out when Ashton lets go of his dick, holds his waist with both hands and fucks him like he never did before. Michael's hole clenches at the violence of the thrusts and his dick is leaking and twitching at every brush aginst his prostate.

"Make me come, Ash. Please." He begs. The drummer's thrusts are more aimless now and less rough, he kisses Michael's sweaty back.

"No, babe. You will only come with my drumsticks inside of you." Ashton bites his already bruised neck after he says it and Michael's has to hold himself from coming at Ashton's words.

A few more thrusts later and Ashton comes with a loud groan inside on Michael. Ashton moves his hips slowly until every drop leaves his now soft dick before he pushes it out of Michael.

"Hold all my cum inside you, dirty boy." He pants on Michael's back before getting up the bed and goes to his bag again.

Michael forces his muscles to clutch but he can barely close his gaping hole after it being fucked for so long. It feels so good, all the warm cum inside of him, his hole is tired and burning a little but he can't wait to feel the hard wood of Ashton's drumstick inside him.

Ashton is back on the bed before Michael can even notice, with a pair of long yellow wood drumsticks, engraved with a cute 'Ash xx' on each, and more lube.

"Fuck, Ash. Fucking-" Ashton doesn't let him finish talking and kisses his mouth with more teeth than lips, biting Michael lower lip until the skin breaks and Michael taste his own blood. When Ashton backs away, Michael only licks his bloody lips and pushes his ass in the air, smirking at Ashton.

"You fucking slut, Jesus. You want it bad, don't you?" He says strangled, his eyes dark with lust and shakes the drumsticks close to Michael's face before groaning and lubing the two pieces of thick wood.

The two drumsticks together are thinner than Ashton's dick but when Ashton pushes the teardrop shaped tips on Michael's clenched opening, he moans loud. The strange texture of it sending chills through his entire body.

"Fuck!" Michael moans the word as Ashton pushes his drumsticks deeper in him. Ashton is resting one hand on the end of Michael back while the other one fucks the wood in him at a fast pace

"So hot, babe. You're taking it so well." Ashton praises him and Michael feels something warm takes him whole. The sticks brushes against his prostate and Michael is going to come again.

"Ash. Touch me, please." Ashton takes his free hand to Michael's dick, jerking him fast. Michael closes his eyes and allows the feeling to take him.

Michael comes for the second time that night with a cry, arching his back with half of the drumsticks moving in and out of his ass, Ashton's cum dripping down his thighs and his big hand stroking him firmly. It's one of the best orgasms of his life. After the last drop leaves his body Ashton lets go of his soft dick and takes his drumsticks from Michael body making the guitarist's opening grasping the air.

Michael is breathless, body loose on the bed. But Ashton isn't done yet. He comes and sits beside Michael's head.

"Now lick it again. Like you did early." Ashton commands arching one eyebrow and holds the drumsticks close to Michael's lips.

The younger man only lifts his head closer to the wood with a sinful lazy smile, he opens his mouth and slides his pink tongue on the drumstick, going through all the length he can reach from his position. Michael can taste Ashton and himself on it, he moans closing his mouth around it.

Ashton is stroking his - already hard again - dick with his eyes fixed on Michael's mouth and when Michael start to suck the teardrop tips of the drumsticks, Ashton groans and comes again without taking his eyes from the guitarist.

"You will be my death one day, you now that?" Ashton asks when his breathing comes back to normal, he tosses the drumsticks to the corner of the room and kisses Michael mouth softly.

"I know. But you love me." Michael smiles against his mouth and pulls Ashton to lay with him on the bed.

"Yeah, I do." Ashton spoons him from behind, resting his chin on Michael's shoulders. Michael pushes his body back finding a conformable position on the warm and sweaty embrace.

"And I love you." Michael closes his eyes. There isn't a better place than Ashton's strong arms.

"Mikey? I love you but I swear if you pull this shit again, flirting-" Michael groans interrupting Ashton.

"Baby, I was just messing with you. You know I don't want nobody's dick besides yours." Michael chuckles and turns his head at the older man. Eyes shining with a smirk.

"And they say romance is dead." Ashton closes the distance and kisses his lips for a second.

Michael giggles, lying his head on Ashton again. "Man, I will never be able to watch you play drum the same way."

"Michael, fuck." Ashton groans and gives a few wet kisses on the younger man's shoulders.

"Yes, fuck Michael. But not now, my dick is dead." Michael says sluggish, feeling his tired body shut down and Ashton hums as an answer.

And satisfied and happy Michael sleeps on Ashton's arms like every night.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed it!
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr: [mashlum](http://mashlum.tumblr.com).


End file.
